


Opposites Do Attract

by acklescomebackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklescomebackles/pseuds/acklescomebackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is the new boy in town with cops for parents. His parents have a little trouble with a guy named Dean Winchester. One day after school Castiel meets Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Do Attract

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this without editing it twice so please tell me if something doesn't sound right or something is misspelt.

“Castiel! Dinners ready!” I groan, she always had a knack for interrupting me when I’m about to finish a book. 

Walking into the dining room I sit in my usual seat and continue reading. 

“Please put your book away Cas, me and your father want to have a nice family meal before I get called back to the station” she sets the last of our food on the table and goes back to the kitchen to get plates. 

“Yes, lets take the time to enjoy this delicious meal from McDonalds, that’s what makes a nice family meal, right mom?” 

“Castiel can you please not do this right now?” she says setting down the plates. 

“I’m just joking mom, you know I love your home cooked meals” she laughs. 

“Just go get your father please?” When I stand up I hug her tight, a lot had happened in the last few months and I could tell it was weighing her down. 

I run up the stairs, “Dad dinners ready c’mon!”, and knock on his study before opening the door. 

“Mom wants us down there asap, she’s got a shift tonight” I say panting a little, I know being 16 I should be in better shape, but that was a lot of stairs. 

“Alright I’ll be right down.”

I walk back downstairs and continue reading until my father sits down at the table. 

“You’ll never guess who we had to deal with today” I watch my dad reach for his meal before I retrieve mine. 

“Oh no please! Every time I hear his name my head starts to hurt” my mom pinches the bridge of her nose, the telltale sign of an oncoming headache. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was still there when you clock in” my dad says laughing. 

“Wait who’s this guy?” I ask, my mouth full of food. 

“Sweetie please don’t talk with your mouth full” I make sure to finish chewing my food before asking about the guy again. 

“Ah-Dean Winchester, trouble maker hates ay type of authority figure. He’s been called in multiple times for vandalism and harassment. He’s about your age actually, would go to your school if he hadn’t dropped out.”

Man this guy was a piece of work. I wonder if he’s cute. 

“Charles please that’s enough about work,” she looks at me and I knew this was the start of our routine. 

“How’s your new school going?” that was it, every time we have dinner all together she’ll ask how school was treating me and every time I would lie. 

“It’s going great mom, lots of new friends the teachers are great” the truth was that being the new kid and a nerd did not work well in new schools, but you get used to it over time. 

“That sounds great, well I’ve got to get going or I’ll be late. Cas remember, station tomorrow after school, do not forget okay?” 

“Got it mom, now if you guys will excuse me I’ve got a book to finish.” 

Walking up the stairs I struggle to walk and read at the same time, but I eventually make it to my room. Once I’ve finished my book and get into bed I can’t help but think of the guy dad was talking about. 

Dean Winchester, you can’t help but try to imagine what he looks like, the ‘bad guy’ act could make anybody more attractive. I can only imagine how well it works for Dean. 

 

The next day at school was long and hot, just like any other day in Texas, and I’m relieved to finally get to the police station. 

My mom planned to have a night out and eat dinner but judging by the amount of paperwork I saw sitting in front of her I knew it would be awhile before we left. 

“Cas I’m so sorry, do you mind waiting? I promise I’ll get through this as fast as possible.”

“Mom relax, it’s okay. I brought a book” I hold up the book to reassure her before going to sit in one of the chairs. 

“Hey Castiel, what’re you doing here?” Sheriff Romero sits down in the chair across from mine. He was one of my moms close friends, he had helped her get the job opening here. 

“My mom just wanted to go out and eat dinner, but she’s got a lot of paperwork to do so I’m just waiting out here” I smile politely hoping he’ll soon go away. 

“That sounds fun, maybe one night we could all go out to dinner. You, your mom and me, does that sound like a good idea?” anybody with eyes could tell he had something for my mom, I mean does he not know she’s married. 

“That sounds great Sheriff Romero.”

“Please call me Alex, anyway I should get back to work. Think about that dinner idea” he smiles and walks away. I go back to reading my book but it couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes later that somebody, once again, sat in the chair across from me. 

I continue to read my book hoping he won’t want to talk but luck does not seem to be on my side today. 

“Judging by your lack of handcuffs I would say you weren’t dragged here,” he pauses, “the part I can’t figure out is why would someone voluntarily sit in the waiting room of a police station?” 

I look up and am met with a pair of the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen. 

“I’m sorry, were you talking to me?” why would someone this attractive be talking to me. 

“Who else would I be talking to beautiful?” he looks around the room and I follow his gaze only to realize nobody else was in there. 

“Uhm I uh,” I stutter, his green eyes and freckled face was intimidating. “My parents work here” I close my book, now really hoping this conversation lasts awhile. 

“Ah, please don’t tell me Alex is your dad, he is a weird one” he smiles and I can’t help but smile also. 

“Yeah he is but no, my mom is Anna Novak and my dad is-“ 

“Charles Novak, I’m guessing.”

“Oh yeah, how’d you know?” I run my eyes over his face and can’t help but try to count the freckles there. 

“This isn’t my first time here babe” he winks and I can feel my face heat up. 

“So whatcha reading?” he stands up and sits in the seat next to mine. Being this close to him only makes my face heat up more. 

“The Great Gatsby, it’s one of my favorites” I say sheepishly, “it’s kind of embarrassing how many times I’ve read it.”

“Really? I’ve never read it. Can you tell me what it’s about?” I laugh thinking he was kidding, who would want to sit and listen to me talk about a book, but when I look up he’s staring right at me and I can tell he’s serious. 

“Um yeah sure, so it starts out with this guy named Nick Carraway,” the next few minutes are spent explaining the plot to a complete stranger, but they were the best few minutes of my entire stay here in Texas so far. 

“So what do you think?”

He smiles, “I think you are really cute when you’re passionate about something.” 

I smile and look down, hoping to hide my red face. 

“I don’t even know your name” I breath out, I could still feel his eyes on me. 

“My name is Dean, Dean Winchester, nice to meet you” he tries to shake my had but ultimately fails, making us both laugh. 

“So you’re the famous Dean Winchester?”

“You’ve heard of me?” Damn, I was hoping I could make a nice first impression” that was the first time I ever saw Dean blush, and all because of me. 

“You’re doing pretty well so far” he looks up from his lap and smiles big before going back to his ‘bad boy’ persona. 

“Y’know I don’t even know your name,” he leans in closer and slides a hand over my knee before continuing, “I need a name to pair with your beautiful face” he looks straight into my eyes and wink. 

He knows exactly what he’s doing, and it’s working. 

“Castiel” I say stuttering. 

“Castiel, hmm that’s a mouthful,” I blush and look down at his hand, still on my knee, making me blush even more. 

“Dean Winchester!” you could hear the exhaustion in the cops voice. 

“Well Cas, I have to go” he stands up and smiles before walking over to the officer. 

I was still in a daze, thinking about those green eyes, when my mom finally comes out. 

“Cas? You ready?”

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute just gonna run to the restroom.”

“Ok I’ll be outside.”

I grab my book and walk up to the lady at the front desk. 

“Excuse me? Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?” 

I quickly write my name and number down on the paper and stick it in the front of my book. 

“Thank you, um is there anyway you can give this book to somebody for me?” 

“Of course sweetheart, who’s it for?” 

I hand her the book and the pen and paper. 

“Dean Winchester,” I smile a bit, liking the way his name rolls off my tongue. 

“Can you give it to Dean?”


End file.
